


You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'

by MagnifiquePhil (Enakshi)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Vampire!Phil, clumsy!dan, idk what this is, wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/MagnifiquePhil
Summary: “Dude, is that ribena?“No, it’s blood.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had something of a writer's block recently and I've been trying to get rid of it.  
> This popped out in the process.  
> Its certainly not my best work or the best articulated. but. oh well  
> I’ll add more later if I feel like it. Till then

“How’re you still alive?”

“Fuck you”

“No, seriously, how?”

“Fuck. You.”

“…”

“…”

Phil pauses in his task of disinfecting Dan’s knee to look at Dan through his lashes.

“If you insist.”

“…oh for f…”

  
Phil swipes the cotton a tad bit too hard on the gash and Dan interrupts his own colourful swearing in favour of hissing loudly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dude, are you sick?”

“Uh, no. Why?”

“You look a bit pale…”

“I’m always pale.”

“…”

Phil takes another sip from his cup.

  
“Dude, is that ribena?

“No, it’s blood.”

“…Ha ha, so funny. Make me some, bitch.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dude, the fuck?”

“What?”

“What, he asks. It’s three in the morning! What are you doing in the kitchen?! Or, better yet, why are you up?!”

 

Phil grins at him, carefree.

 

“I went for a walk.”

“You went for a walk at three in the morning???”

“Uh, yeah.”

“…”

“…”

“What. The. _Fuck._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“So…”

“…”

“Care to explain?”

 

Dan looks down at his own soaked and bloodied jeans and then up at Phil.

 

“Explain what?” he asks, innocently.

 

Phil rolls his eyes, then pokes at his own eye to adjust the lenses.

“Come on, then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Phil, I’m scared.”

Phil, who had been laughing at something on his phone, takes one look at Dan’s face and sobers up.

 

“What?”

“I’m scared.”

“Yeah I heard that. Of what?”

“Well…”

“Well?”

“Of you, kind of”

“…”

“…”

 

“Please explain?”

Dan takes a deep breath and lets it out noisily through his nose.

 

“Look, you’ve always been kinda weird but recently you’ve been just…”

 

“Yeah, that’s because I’m a vampire”

 

“Yeah, whatever, so, you’ve been, like, really pale and you’re going out at night and drinking so much ribena…”

 

“That was blood”

 

“…and now there are bags of blood in the kitchen I mean I’m all for living your life and what not but man this is getting weird and I don’t know what to do anymore and dude if it’s, like, some sort of alcohol or weed or drug problem - I mean I can help you, you know, all you gotta do is ju- _mmph_!!”

 

For Phil had just moved forward and kissed him. _On the lips_.

 

 

_Wow_

 

 

“You know, it’s hard to kiss you if you just sit there like a bloody roman statue”

 

“Hard to kiss. What _the fuck_ do you mean hard to _kiss_. I’ll show you _hard to kiss_.”

 

Phil chortles as Dan drags him up by the collar and drags him to his bedroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So what was the deal with all that weirdness?”

 

Dan asks, much later when they are curled up together under Dan’s covers.

 

Phil sighs heavily.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m a vampire.”

 

 

 

**_“What???”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> I live on feedback so comments would be nice >,


End file.
